American Idol Cullens and Friends
by CrazyCountryLove3
Summary: Yes America it is that time of the year again. Time for American Idol! Each chapter readers are then asked to vote on who stays and who goes based on song choice and other stuff! Song suggestions are also welcome! Are you up for the challenge? Vote now
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm working on like 5 stories right now. But I'm home sick for the day so I thought I could do a quick story. This is also in honor for American Idol, of which the season finale is this week. I absolutely love SCOTTY MCCREERY! But I also like Lauren Alana. (Hope I spelled it right) **

**Rosalie Point of View **

"ALICE! I'm bored. Can we do something fun?" I heard Emmett whine. I slapped him on the head. Last time he said that we ended up with the penguins.

"Actually I think we should play a little game of American Idol! First things first we need a location." She was getting all pixie ish now.

"Um how about our living room." I questioned.

"Oh well duh!" Emmett said. I slapped him again just to make my point.

"Ok we will do a thirteen week stretch and then put it on youtube each week. There people will vote on who stays and who goes." Alice explained. By then everyone was gathered around her. Oh great.

"I'm fine with it as long as nothing is damaged." Esme sighed.

"Ok sign ups will be held in the kitchen until 1 a.m." Alice declared.

**Alice Point of View **

I figured why not doing something fun and entertaining. I grabbed my laptop and quickly produced sign-up sheets. I then invited our friends from Denali. We need at least thirteen contestants. For thirteen weeks. And we don't need judges that is what the people of You Tube are for.

I left the list and the kitchen and headed out. Not before signing up though. How could I miss an opportunity like this? The shopping for clothes, the stage set up, the songs.

_4 hours later at 1 a.m. _

I talked to Esme to make sure it was fine that we would have people staying at our house. She didn't care as long as she got a vacation after this. That I could promise.

So after posting a list on Facebook and in our kitchen the following people signed up:

Alice

Jasper

Bella

Edward

Rosalie

Emmett

Tanya

Irina

Kate

Jessica

Mike

Ben

Seth

Jacob

Well it was a pretty good list for me. Of course, the dogs would go home at night.

My fingers flew over the keyboard as I began typing up letters as to when we would start and our schedule. Oh I just cant wait!

**I know this was short but please review! **

**I will also need the help of the readers in the upcoming chapters to vote who stays and who goes. Also, when it does become time for them to sing should I post outfits on my profile? Please let me know! **

**Liz3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or American Idol 3 **

**Also, thank you to Jade SprattMaryJAlice for the great review! You really made my day: ) **

**Also, to the other readers please check out her stories they are really good **

**Alice Point of View **

I am so excited! Everything is planned out and everyone is flying into town. I even bought a camera!

Tonight everyone will be sitting down for all the rules. Which I haven't really made up yet! Anyway I have also set up hometown week and celebrites visiting! Its kind of weird but Emmett has all these connections. I mean I guess it makes sense of why he's out of town all the time.

Finally it was 7 p.m. everyone was getting seated.

"Good evening friends and family! Tonight you will be getting a quick schedule. Every Sunday you will receive one for the week. However a quick rundown for you. Mondays you will find out the theme of the week and pick your songs. Tuesdays you will mostly practice and pick out wardrobe. Wednesdays you will meet a celebrity and practice. Thursdays you will be singing your hearts out to cameras. Fridays are going to me a group video. Saturdays are yours and Sundays we will do some kind of activity." Everyone stared up at me. "For those of you lost there will be a schedule in your room. On the days we have things planned please be ready by 8 a.m. And from here Ms. Esme Cullen will give you your room assignments. Thank you"

**8 a.m. the next morning **

"Good morning everyone!" I said as some people gobbled down there food. "I'm guessing that everyone is here. Also, there will be a new rule in place. No leaving your room area after 12 a.m. Thank you! Ok this week's theme is Personal Idols! Which means you get to sing a song written by your personal idol! So if everyone could get in a line and next to your name write the name of your favorite singer and the song you wish to sing. Thanks!"

I left everyone to signing up on the sheet. 3 hours later I went back to see that everyone had signed up well except for me of course. I added my name and song and looked down the list.

Jasper- Homeboy Eric Church

Bella- Heart Like Mine Miranda Lambert

Edward- Do I Luke Bryan

Rosalie- Who Says Selena Gomez

Emmett- The Lazy Song- Bruno Mars

Tanya-Till The World Ends- Brittney Spears

Irina- Firework Katy Perry

Kate-Judas Lady Gaga

Jessica- Can't be tamed- Miley Cyrus

Mike- Black and Yellow Wiz Khalifa

Ben-Old Alabama-Brad Paisly

Seth- Dirt Road Anthem

Jacob-Tonight I'm Loving you Enrique Iglesias

Alice- Moment 4 Life Nicki Minaj

Wow this was a really good list!

I cant wait to practice tomorrow! Oh and go shopping!

**The next chapter will just be a quick summary about practicing, their special, guest, and then them singing their songs to… However for the next few chapters after that I wont tell you guys the songs in advance! **

**Please review! And Love **

**~LIZ~ **


	3. Chapter 3Girls Week 1

**Disclaimer: I truly don't own Twilight or American Idol! **

**Congratulations to Scotty (the Hottie) McCreery for winning American Idol season 10! And I really think he and Lauren Alana(I think that's how you spell it) might be dating! **

**Thank you to Jade SprattMaryJAlice! You are truly amazing: ) **

**By the way this is only the girls next chapter will be the guys. Cause I don't know how long this will be with the song lyrics. **

**Also, this is kinda long with the lyrics. So if you know the lyrics you could skip through the lyrics. However there is some funny jokes and devious plotting in between. **

**KBYE **

**Alice Point of View **

Everyone was very excited for tonights competition. This week we had Selena Gomez come and help the singers. Which me being awesome I got on video which will also go on youtube thanks to Selena!

Everyone was ready to sing. We were gonna have the girls go first and then the guys go 2nd. As a group the 7 girls sang Single Ladies by Beyonce and I must say we were amazing. The guys would be singing Rocketeer by The Far East Movement.

First up to sing was Bella. She was singing Heart Like Mine by Miranda Lambert. I had Bella dress in light gray jeans, a sequence black tank top, and a corralish colored sweater. She looked really cute. (See my profile for Polyvore link to see outfit!)

I grabbed the camera and centered it on Carlisle who would be announcing.

"Hello and welcome to Forks American Idol. We have 14 contestants. Each week they will have a different theme to sing to, and each week you will vote as to who goes home. This weeks theme is each contestants personal idol. First up is Bella Cullen with Heart Like Mine by Miranda Lambert. (PS This is post Breaking Dawn but no Renessme sorry)"

Bella got in front of the camera next.

"I ain't the kind you take home to mama

I ain't the kind to wear no ring

Somehow I always get stronger

When I'm on my second drink

Even though I hate to admit it

Sometimes I smoke cigarettes

Christian folks say I should quit it

I just smile and say "God Bless"

'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine

And I bet we'd get along just fine

He could calm a storm and heal the blind

And I bet He'd understand a hear like mine

I'll fly away

From it all one day

I'll fly away

These are the days that I will remember

When my names called on the roll

He'll meet me with two long stemmed glasses

Make a toast to me coming home

'Cause I heard Jesus he drank wine

And I bet we'd get along just fine

He could Calm a storm and heal the blind

And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine

Oh, yes He would"

"Thank You Isabella Cullen. Up next will be Rosalie Hale with Who Says by Selena Gomez."

**Bella Point of View **

I cant believe I actually did it! It was amazing! Just truly amazing! Wow!

I got off stage and found my way into Edwards arms.

"If I ever find out you smoke, Esme will have your head," he hissed. Then we both started laughing before sharing a passionate kiss.

"Eww get a room" called Emmett.

"You're the reason we cant share a room threw this" I said. Edward and I went to get him ready leaving Emmett standing there scolding.

**Rosalie Point of View **

I heard Carlisle announcing me so I made my way out. Alice and I picked out all the wardrobe but we picked out each others as like a surprise thing.

I just found out what I was wearing and it was marvelous. Alice picked out a grayish dress with candy apple red shoes. It was hot.

I stepped out and started singing.

" I wouldn't wanna be anybody else

You made me insecure

Told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else

Na na na

Na nan a

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na nan a na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

Who says

Who says youre not perfect

Who says youre not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says youre not pretty

Who says youre not beautiful

Who says

Who says

Who say's you're not star potential

Who says your not presidential

Who says you cant be in movies

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test

Who says you cant be the best

Who said, who said

Wont you tell me who said that

Who says?

Wow I cant believe I just rocked it! Alice told me that I should cut it down though so I did! I was so excited!

**Tanya POV **

Rosalie did a pretty good job. But I know for sure that I will rock it! And I made sure I picked out my own clothes just cause. Well I wanted it to be a surprise. I stepped onto stage wearing a short one strap black dress with pink in it and like 7in heels. Alice was gawking. Mission accomplished!

I grabbed my microphone.

"This kitten got your tonge tied I see

Spit it out Cuz Im dying for company

I notice that you got it

You notice that I want it

You know that I can take it to the next level

If you want this good bitch

Sicker than the remix

Baby let me blow your mind tonight

I cant take it take it no more

Never felt like felt like this before

C'mon get me get me on the floor

DJ what you what you waitin' for

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH …

See the sunlight

We ain't stopping

Keep on dancing till the world ends

If you feel it let it happen

Keep on dancing till the world ends

Keep on dancing till the world ends"

I totally rocked it! Everyone was staring! Yay! I have so won this!

**Irinia Point of View **

Everyone had there jaw dropped for Tanya! I was so proud of her! And that stupid wolf had his eyes on her. Oh hell no!

I didn't care that the girls picked out my clothes. I had on a gorgeous floral dress and tan sandels.

I stepped on stage.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting throught the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under scream

But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own"

Amazing and perfect like always! I blew all these chicks out of the water!

Next was Kate and she was singing Judas By Lady Gaga. I mean I'm not a big Lady Gaga fan but whatever floats her boat.

When he calls to me, I am ready

I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs

Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain

Even after three times he betrays me

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o

A king with no crown, king with no crown

I'm just a Holy fool

Oh, baby, it's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy fool

Oh, baby, it's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Woah woah woah woah woah

I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as

Woah woah woah woah woah

I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as

Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas GaGa

In the most Biblical sense,

I am beyond repentance

Fame hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind

But in the cultural sense

I just speak in future tense

Judas, kiss me if offenced,

Or wear ear condom next time

I wanna love you,

But something's pulling me away from you

Jesus is my virtue,

And Judas is the demon I cling to

I cling to

Kate did an amazing job. Oh yes the Denali are in it to win it! And don't you forget it!

Next up was the only freakin human. Oh I hope she gets voted off.

"Did you see how she just pranced on stage like she owns the place?" Tanya asked me.

"Yes Tanya. It disgusts me lets make fake youtube accounts and make sure she gets voted off." I smiled devilously.

"Oh yes for sure" Tanya smirked. Then she waved to Jessica who looked nervous.

**Jessica POV **

I don't know if it was me, but everyone else seemed really different. Like they didn't eat dinner last night. Who doesn't eat dinner. Are they like anorexic? I heard Edward laugh behind me then he whispered something to Bella who laughed.

What?

Anyway I picked out a peach and black corset and tutu. It looked amazing. I stepped on stage I knew I had this in the bag.

For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy

Have to get my way, 24 hours a day

'Cause I'm hot like that

Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention

Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s

'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands

They try to change me but they realize they can't

And every tomorrow is a day I never planned

If you're gonna be my man, understand

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved

I can't be blamed, I can't, can't

I can't be tamed, I can't be changed

I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)

I can't be tamed

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way

I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA

Don't change me (x4)

(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go

I wanna be a part of something I don't know

And if you try to hold me back I might explode

Baby by now you should know

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved

I can't be blamed, I can't, can't

I can't be tamed, I can't be changed

I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)

I can't be tamed

Wow!

**Alice POV **

Now three things I am for sure of.

Rosalie and I pick out outfits from now.

Everyone did pretty good

All the humans will probably go home.

Anyway… Rosalie picked out a black bubble dress that looked like a bikini top attached to a dress. It looked amazing. Anyway time to sing my heart out.

I fly with the stars in the skies

I am no longer trying to survive

I believe that life is a prize

But to live doesn't mean you're alive

Don't worry about me & who I fire

I get what I desire

It's my empire

And yes, I call the shots, I am the umpire

I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire

In this very moment I'm king

In this very moment I slayed Goliath with a sling

This very moment I bring

put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring

and I will retire with the crown, Yes

no I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes

clap for the heavyweight champ, Me

but I couldn't do it all alone, We

Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley

Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy

cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me

shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me

Aint being cocky, we just vindicated

Best believe that when we done this moment will be syndicated

I don't know,

this night just remind me of

Everything they deprived me of

P-p-p-p-put your drinks up

It's a celebration every time we link up

We done did everything they could think of

Gr-Gr-Greatness is what we on the bring

I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life

Cause In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive

I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life ( I could have this moment x3)

This is my moment, I just feel so alive ( I could have this moment x3)

I looked over and saw what Jasper had in mind. I giggled and waggled my finger at him. I sensed his disappointment. That crazy empath. I heard Edward burst out laughing and then I showed him what Jasper had in mind. He ran out of the house with his hands on his head screaming.

Bella nearly died. A 2nd time. When Emmett looked really confused Bella told him.

"Hit that shit" was the only thing he could say. (I got that from Jasper's Pixie and her story The Pixie and The Empath. You should really check it out! Also, Jade SprattMaryJAlice

**Ok so this was really really long and I didn't think it would be that long. And its only the girls so the guys will be the next chapter. Also, 2 girls and 2 guys will be sent home. So please review with the 2 girls you would like sent home. **

**I also need song suggestions. **

**Off to writing about the guys. I will try not to change point of views to much and make the songs hopefully shorter. Also, do you need a polyvore for what the guys are wearing? Please let me know. **

**Check out my profile which should have my polyvore link on it for the outfits. **

**KTHANKS **

**Lurve chu's **

**~Ali **


	4. Chapter 4 Guys Week 1

**And without further ado the boys competition. Along with the previous chapter you can skip over the song lyrics but there will be some funny things added. Two or three people will be voted off the guys hopefully. The next chapter will be the voting and final results. **

**Please check out my new story. Growing up! **

_Alice POV _

First up was my Jazzykins. I dressed him in some distressed jeans and a white and thin blue striped button down. He looked so smexxi! I could just imagine… from the corner of my eye I saw Edward shutter. I figured I should keep my thoughts to myself. For now. He sighed and started playing with Bella's hair again.

Carlisle's voice started again in front of the camera, "Welcome to Forks American Idol! Tonight each of the boys will be competing. Again the theme is the person who inspires you the most. First up tonight we have Jasper Hale with Homeboy by Eric Church.."

He grabbed the microphone and decided he would play guitar as well.

You were too bad for a little square town,

With your hip-hop hat and your pants on the ground,

Heard you cussed out mama, pushed daddy around

before you tore off in his car…

Here you are running these dirty old streets

Tattoo on your neck, fake gold on your teeth

Got the 'hood here snowed, but you can't fool me

We both know who you are

Homeboy, you're gonna wish one day,

That you were sittin' on a gate of a truck by the lake

With your high school flame on one side, ice cold beer on the other

Ain't no shame in a blue collar forty, little house, little kid, little small town story

If you don't ever do anything else for me, just do this for me brother,

Come on home, boy.

You can't hold back the hands of time,

Mama's goin' grey, and so is daddy's mind

I Wish you'd come on back and make it all right

Before they're called home, boy…

Homeboy

Come on home, boy

Homeboy

Come on home, boy.

Oh those thoughts that were just in my head got worse. Jasper was absolutely amazing. Ooh why didn't he sing more often. As soon as he was off I attacked him and all he could do was surrender.

"Jasper would you mind not being a mindless pig" said Rosalie

"I'm sorry its not like you don't do that every night!" shrieked Alice

"Whatever" Rosalie rolled her eyes and clicked away.

Carlisle's voice appeared again, "And next singing Do I by Luke Bryan is Edward Cullen."

Baby, What are we becomin'

It feels just like we're always runnin'

Rollin' through the motions every day

I could lean in to hold you

Or act like i don't even know you

Seems like you could care less either way

What happened to that girl i used to know

I just want us back to the way we were before

Do i, Turn you on at all when i kiss you baby

Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy

Do i, Have your love

Am i still enough

Tell me don't i, Or tell me do i baby

Give you everything that you ever wanted

Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely

Do i just need to give up and get on with my life

Baby, Do I

Baby, Do i

Still give you what you need

Still take your breath away

Light up a spark way down deep

Baby, Do I

I looked over at Bella. She looked like she was going to pass out. She ran over to Edward.

"Yessssssss" she dry sobbed. He looked really confused.

"Your song" I mouthed.

"Ohhh. Well I'm really glad Love. Want to go hunting?" he asked.

"Smmooottthhhhh" laughed Emmett. I slapped him really hard on the back of the head.

"Next up is Emmett Cullen with Lazy Song By Bruno Mars" interrupted Carlisle. Good I was tempted to kill him.

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up

Then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,

Just chillin' in my snuggie

Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, oh

Yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

I looked and saw Esme laughing hysterically.

"Esme whats so funny?" I asked

"If I ever see Emmett with his hand down his pants I will literally take his head off and play baseball with it" she laughed.

"Oh come on Esme. I'm a boy that's what we do" he looked innocent

"Ok that may be what you "do" but absolutely not in my house or else." She darked.

Again Carlisle interrupted at just the right moment. " Next is Mike Newton singing Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa." Today I didn't dress him. He came out with his pants almost literally on the ground. Oh Lord.

Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is

Black and yellow [x4]

Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is

Black and yellow [x4]

Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is

Everything I do, I do it big

Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing

What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting

Repping my town when you see me you know everything

Black and yellow [x4]

I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in

Black and yellow [x4]

Black stripe, yellow paint, them niggas scared of it but them hoes ain't

Soon as I hit the club look at them hoes face

Hit the pedal once make the floor shake

Suede inside, my engine roaring

It's the big boy, you know what I payed for it

And I got the pedal to the metal

I got you niggas checking game I'm balling out on every level

Hear them haters talk but there's nothing you can tell 'em

Just made a million, got another million on my schedule

No love for 'em nigga breaking hearts

No keys, push to start

(A/N I just copy and paste these lyrics so I guess disclaimer: I don't own this songs or things that are mentioned in the songs :p)

Bella and Edward had just walked in and they fell on the ground laughing. Even the Denali sisters who had disappeared were cracking up. Oh Mike. What are we gonna do with you.

"Oh and by the way Newton Outfitters has all your camping, hunting, and outdoor needs" he added while the camera was still on him.

"Yeah cause that will get you advertisement." Muttered Rosalie. Emmett was in stitches. She dragged him upstairs by his ear. I shuttered.

"Yeah well she was think worse then you were" mumbled Edward.

"I don't want to know" I yelled.

"Okkkk," lengthened Carlisle "Next up is Seth Clearwater with Old Alabama by Brad Paisley."

She'd rather wear a pair of cut-off jeans than a fancy evening dress,

And with her windows rolled down and her hair all blown around, she's a hot southern mess...

She'll take a beer over white wine and a campfire over candle light,

And when it comes to love, oh her idea of a romantic night...

Is listenin' to old Alabama, drivin' through Tennessee...

A little Dixieland Delight at the Right Time of the Night,

And she can't keep her hands off of me-ee-eee!

Forget about Sinatra or Coltrane, or some ol' Righteous Brothers song,

And Barry White ain't gonna work tonight, if you really wanna turn her on;

Play some back home come on music that comes from the heart,

Play something with lots of feeling, 'cause that's where music has to start…

Now we're listenin' to Old Alabama, and we're drivin' through Tennessee,

A little Dixieland Delight and It Feels So Right and its Love in the First Degree...

Yeah' you know we're listenin' to Old Alabama,(old Alabama) drivin' through Tennessee, (Tennessee)

A little Why Lady Why at The Right Time of The Night

Oh and she can't keep her hands off of me-ee-eee

Wow Seth actually did a good job!

"No dip dipshit" said Edward.

"Jazzy Edward called me dipshit" I put on my puppy dog face.

"Now I will literally cut of your head and play baseball with it" laughed Jasper.

"Bella looked at me. Boys will be boys" she said. I nodded.

"And finally Jacob Black with Tonight I'm Loving You by Enrique Iglesias." Sighed Carlisle. With that he left the house. Yeah a lot of people left. I stayed for support of Bella.

"Just remember you MY wife" whispered Edward.

"I have the ring to prove it" whispered Bella. Who got on her tip toes and gave him a slight kiss.

"Ok I feel better" said Edward

"Damn right you will" laughed Bella.

I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too

So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

Now rock your body

Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me

Cause I already know what you wanna do

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Jacob even had a little dance that went along with it. It was so freakin histerical. However, us vampires are good at hiding it. Well stuff that's really funny cause we are so nice.

Even Emmett was laughing upstairs. I went with Jasper and gave Jacob a pat on the back. Then he and Seth headed back to La Push for some pack meeting. When they were past the line we all laughed for about an hour straight. Ah the love of vampireness. Well except for Jessica and Mike they had disappeared along with the Denali girls. CRRRAAAPPPP!

**Well I hope you like it! Please vote now for one or two of the guys and if you haven't voted for the girls please do so. **

**Thanks! **

**Lurve Chu's **

**~Ali **


	5. Chapter 5EliminationWeek1

**Yay! Ok so choosing who would go home was tough but I figured it out. I'm hoping this chapter wont be too short. Also, thank you to the people who reviewed. You guys rock! **

_Carlisle Point of View _

I was never a big fan of those singing game shows. So I didn't really understand how the voting worked. I decided to go to the guru of it all. Yes, my only son who sits in front of that idiot box for 5 hours a day.

"Emmett I need some help with something" I asked.

"Yes old man?" he answered. Oh if looks could kill he'd be one undeader vampire.

"How does the voting work for American Idol. Because I have gotten all these votes that I don't know what to do with." I said.

"Um well you use those votes to tell you who is like the most. People vote for the person they like the best. Let me see some of them" he said. I handed him the papers. "Ok you see you have five votes for Alice, three for Kate, two for Bella, and two votes for Rosalie. That means they were the most popular. However, Tanya, Jessica, Irina didn't get any votes which means it's a tie. Someone, however, has to break that tie. I suggest that you have everyone here fill out a card to break the tie. But, they aren't allowed to vote for themselves."

"Thank you Emmett that is very helpful. Who knew watching the idiot box would be so educational" I said.

"Oh don't worry Carlisle it isn't" he smirked.

"I don't want to know." I walked out of the room to go find Alice.

_Alice Point of View _

I was sitting on the computer picking out outfits for next week when Carlisle walked in.

"Alice we have a tie for the girls." He said. "Emmett said the logical thing to do was to have everyone in the household vote. However, they can't vote for themselves."

"Wait Emmett said that?" I was flabbergasted.

"Yes, yes he did. Can you call everyone to meet in the dining room" He walked out to go get set up. I came over the intercom and told everyone to meet there in 10 minutes.

"Alice" Esme asked.

"Oh yes mother dearest" I fluttered my eyelashes trying to look innocent.

"How long have we had those intercoms for? I simply to not remember putting them up" she said.

"Oh a few years. Months. Maybe days" I whispered.

"Ahh that's what I thought. When this is over, no shopping for two weeks." She dictated.

"Noooo" I whined.

"Yess" she shot back in a kind way.

"Fine"

"Ok everyone you need to vote for someone you think did the best. You need to vote for a girl only. Also, you must sign your name and girls you cannot vote for yourself. Hence, the name signing" said Carlisle when I entered the room. Everyone grabbed a piece of paper and so did I.

_Bella. ~Alice _

I handed Carlisle the paper.

_Carlisle Point of View _

I headed to my study where I could count the votes in silence. When I got a final answer I headed to gather everyone up. This time Esme was manning or womaning -you know what I spend to much time with Emmett-the camera.

I walked over to the top of the stairs. Well not the top-top but like the 2nd floor. Easily 7ft. No biggy.

"Ok can Jasper, Edward, and Emmett please take the stage." I announced. Soon I had the three of them right next to me. Ok Jasper you sang Homeboy by Eric Church, Edward you sang Do I by Luke Bryan, and Emmett Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. Jasper you are safe for one more week. You may sit down. Emmett you are also safe for one more week. Edward I'm sorry to say you are in the bottom 6. Please take a seat over there." _I'm sorry Edward I wasn't the one who voted. _

"Nah its fine" he mumbled.

"Next can Mike, Ben, Seth, and Jacob please come up. Now two of you will be going back to your seats. The other two will be in the bottom six. Mike and Jacob will you please go sit with Edward. Seth and Ben congratulations you are safe for one more week." I have to admit Seth did a really could job for being a wolf.

"Next can Bella, Rosalie, and Tanya please take the stage. One of you will be going to sit with Edward, the other two will go back to their seats. Rosalie you may go back to your seat. Bella I'm sorry…" I heard her gasp "that I have to do this but you can go back to your seat. Tanya will you please go sit by the other boys" Bella slapped me gently on her way back to her seat. What? I thought it was clever.

"Ok and finally can Alice, Kate, Jessica, and Irina come up. You all know what happens right?" they all nodded their heads "Ok good. Jessica and Kate could you please go sit over with Tanya and the other boys. Alice and Irina you are safe for one more week." Ah now the hard part. Why couldn't they pick someone with no feelings.

"Ok so can the bottom six please come forward. Ok four of you will be going home. The other two will stay to battle it out next week. However, remember if you are voted off you will be invited back for the season finale and you are still in it for the at home youtube sensation prize. Ok Jacob and Mike I'm sorry to say this but you will both be heading home tonight. Edward you are safe for another week. Tanya and Jessica I am also sad to say that you will both be heading home. Irina you are safe for one more week."

With that Jessica and Tanya huffed out. Mike just shrugged, and Jacob mouthed something like dirty bloodsuckers. But, I'm not positive.

Alice took the stage. 

"Ok everybody next week's theme will be…."

**Ok not a major cliffe and its probably a crappy chapter but its still something. It was also over a 1,000 words so I don't think its that short. **

**Please check out my new story Haunted No More if you get a chance. If not that's cool. **

**Lurve Chu's **

**~Ali **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or American Idol or the songs. Thanks XD **

**Previously: Tanya, Jessica, Mike and Jacob went home. There are now 10 left. **

_**Alice Point of View **_

This week I thought we would go with a different theme. I decided that you have to have a break up/ or love song. Two complete polar opposite topics but I figured it was something different. I called everyone into the dining room.

"Ok wait where is Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"I'll go find them however I am not making any promises" Jasper spoke up. He ran up there stairs at human speed. I suddenly heard him scream. He ran back down the stairs.

"Don't ever make me go find them again" he looked terrified.

"You wanted to go up. Why what are they doing?" I asked.

"They are ummm yeah I'd prefer not to go into details" he sighed.

"ROSALIE HALE AND EMMETT CULLEN IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN ONE MINUTE YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED" I yelled.

"Um Rosalie was actually teaching Emmett how to sew. It was hilarious. I screamed cause he stabbed me with the sewing needle." Jasper said holding up his arm. I looked closer and there was a needle stabbed into his tricep.

"Sorry Emmett has a dress of mine that he needs to fix. Emmett would you love to tell them how you broke it" Rosalie hissed.

"I wanted to try it on. And I looked HOT!" he said.

"Wow did not need to know that." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Ok anyway this week the theme is breakup/ love songs. You each need to pick one of those. The paper will be on the counter. Feel free to sign up anytime today before midnight. Oh and the pool is open. Also, next to your song please write whether it is a breakup or love song. And if there is something you prefer wearing. Doesn't mean you will wear it though. Ok everyone is dismissed." I left the paper on the counter and went to go swimming.

:

I walked over to the counter and grabbed the list. Hoping to God there wasn't a lot of Justin Bieber.

Jasper- Nothing Like This Rascal Flatts~ Love

Emmett- Boyfriend-Big Time Rush_-Love

Edward- Rhythm of Love- Plain White Tee's~ Love

Seth- Smile Uncle Kracker – Love

Ben- Baby Justin Bieber- Break Up/Love

Bella- The Way I Love You~ Love Taylor Swift

Alice- Give You My All~ Eyes Set to Kill – Love

Rosalie- California King Bed- Rihanna – Both

Kate- My Immortal- Evanescence

Irina- You Lie- The Band Perry

These were all some really good songs. I love mine and Kate's choice. Also at the bottom of the list was Esme's name and a note.

_Alice _

_I would love to take part in this week's theme if you don't mind. I would like to sing Because You Loved Me By Celine Dion. Also, I will pick out my outfit. I think you know I won't look bad. I dress with class. _

_Love _

_Esme _

Hmm sounds good to me.

"Rosalie lets go shopping" I yelled.

"Cant you stay for a bit" groaned Jasper.

"Sorry Jazzy but I need to get this done. We'll sneak out tonight I promise." I whispered the last part as Rosalie entered the room.

And with that we were off….

**Ok sorry for the crappy chappy. Sorry it rhymed I had to do that. I will also think of a few jokes from Emmett for the next chapter. **

**Thank you as always**

**Lurve Chu's **

**~Ali **


	7. Chapter 7Guys Week 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Previously: Everyone picked their songs ;) And as always you can scroll through the lyrics if you know the song. **

_Alice Point of View _

This week I decided to let the guys go first. Jasper took the stage. I dressed him in dark jeans. A button down striped shirt and cowboy boots of which I fought with him. I finally let him win.

There's nothing in my life I'd say I regret

But there's something in your eyes that makes me forget the times that I believed

That love was good as love could be

I had it all but I was wrong

Thought I'd been touched

Thought I'd been kissed

Thought I'd been loved

But it was nothing like this

You can't describe the sea unless you've been there before

It's just a mystery until you're standing on the shore

And moved by every wave

Taking your breath away

Like you do to me

Thought I'd been touched

Thought I'd been kissed

Thought I'd been loved

But it was nothing like this

It's like another life

Like I hadn't felt a thing

Until you

Thought I'd been touched

Thought I'd been kissed

Thought I'd been loved

But it was nothing, nothing like this

It was nothing like this

Nothing like, nothing like this

I ran over to him and he picked me up.

"Do you know why I picked that song" he whispered. Of course I did but its better when he explained it.

"No" I said.

"It reminds me of you, and your love being something I have never experienced. Like when I first met you and was just leaving Maria"

"I know" I said and smiled. He pecked me on the nose. I laughed.

"Oh that's all I get" I asked. He leaned down and well as Emmett said.

"Yo there are kids around." Emmett said.

"Just because you cant handle it doesn't mean you need to watch" I mocked. He stuck out his tongue and headed on stage.

"Please tell me he isn't singing Justin Bieber." Jasper groaned.

"No hes singing Big Time Rush Actually" I smirked.

"Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah

And there isn't anything they could've said or done?

And everyday I see you on your own

And I can't believe that you're alone

But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words

So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer

But I know I gotta put myself for worse

See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here

Everyday like slum-dog millionaire

Bigger than the twilight love affair

I'll be here, girl, I swear

Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

All I really want is to be your

(Boyfriend)

I fell on the floor laughing. He looked hilarious. He had on all white jeans and a white hoodie. He also did all the dance moves.

Rosalie however looked like she was in love. It was hilarious.

"Emmett, Alice is making fun of you in her mind" Edward said.

"I swear to god Edward if you say anything I will drop kick you. You are lucky that you are up next." I threatened.

"My head is stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says "Boy quit foolin' around"

I told her "I love the view from up here

Warm sun and wind in my ear

We'll watch the world from above

As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine all mine

Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song to be sung

She's got blue eyes deep like the sea

That roll back when she's laughing at me

She rises up like the tide

The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine all mine

Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low

We can dance in slow motion

And all your tears will subside

All your tears will dry

Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba

Da da-da dum da-da dum

Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba

Da da-da dum da-da dum

And long after I've gone

You'll still be humming along

And I will keep you in my mind

The way you make love so fine

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine all mine

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

"Ok Edward lets go. I sing tomorrow. So your song was right. You have me until the morning" teased Bella. With that they ran out of the house off to do god knows what.

"Seth your up" I said. He jumped up and ran to the stage.

"You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where you send me

Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)

And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed

Sing like a bird,

Dizzy in my head

Spin like a record,

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like fool,

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold,

Buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone

Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack

And just like that

You steal away the rain

And just like that

Don't know how I lived without you

'Cuz everytime that I get around you

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh you make me smille

(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh you make me smille

I looked over and saw Kate eyeing him. Awe vampire werewolf love. Ew!

"Last but not least Ben" I said. I looked at Jasper.

"This is Justin Bieber"

Ohh wooaah [x3]

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You want my love, you want my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying?

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

For you I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,

There was nobody that compared to my baby

and nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,

she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and

at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.

She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing

and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)

I'm gone

**Finished this at 11:18 and its not the best but its decent. Next chapter should be better. Please vote for your favs! **

**Lurve chu's **

**~Ali **


	8. Chapter 8Girls Week 2

**I don't own Twilight or American Idol. I also found a new book series! House of Night Series is really good. All vampire all the time ;) Without further ado Chapter 8 Love/ Break Up songs week 2! Remember you don't have to read the song lyrics! I am so Sooorrry this took so Long I thought I had uploaded it! Ok to make it up to you I will work really hard for the next two chapters and upload them ASAP! Thank you for continuing to read!**

_Alice Point of View _

Bella finally came back this morning looking a little razzled. To say the least. Poor Jazzy could feel everything radiating off of her. I could tell Edward wouldn't let her leave. He would have come. I also found out that they were going off to Isle Esme for the weekend. However, they don't know that Jazzy and I never cleaned up last time.

"Did you hear where they are going" Jasper asked me.

"Yep and they are in for a surprise" I smirked. He laughed and put his arms around me.

Bella took the stage wearing a long white dress with blue designs that looked like ice crystals. I also let her get away with wearing light blue converse. Sigh.

"He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh"

Wow she did pretty good.

"Can we go now" groaned Edward.

" Yeah have fun" I laughed. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" Jasper chuckled.

"Bella" Edward yelled. "Lets go"

"Ready?" Jasper asked me. Shiittt! I completely forgot I'm up next. I took off the black trench coat when I got on stage. I wanted my outfit to be a surprise. And boy was it. I had on a short black one sleeve. The dress was tight and the sleeve was flowy. Also, to add the Alice touch I wore green sparkly high heels.

Glass hailed from the sky that night

I couldn't hide to save my life

Standing drenched in open wounds

You took my hand and pulled me through

I want to give you everything I'll give you my all

Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss

The medicine to cure my pain

Listen to all of this glass shatter

It pierced my ears and made them bleed

Now it sounds so beautiful, cause your beautiful your beautiful

I want to give you everything I'll give you my all

Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss

The medicine to cure my pain

I want to give you everything I'll give you my all

Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss

The medicine to cure my pain

I danced around a little longer while the music finished up. Then went to go find Jasper. He had disappeared.

"Jasper!" I called. (Ok I'm getting a little corny with the 'Hey Lets add lyrics from the song I just sang but I have good intentions. Sometimes.)

"Alice," he got down on his knee. How did I not see this coming. " Alice you have given me every part of you, and you have every part of me. Will you re-marry me?" he asked. I started dry sobbing, and it began to rain.

"Yes!" I yelled. With that we headed to Italy for the weekend to do some stuff.

_Rosalie Point of View _

Well since Alice disappeared I figured I was in charge, and I was next. I wanted to interpret Rihanna's outfit just a little more fabric. Yeah shocker for me! I stepped on stage and Emmett was gawking.

"Shut your mouth fool" I hissed

"Chest to chest

Nose to nose

Palm to palm

We were always just that close

Wrist to wrist

Toe to toe

Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose

So, how come when I reach out my finger

It feels like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

Eye to eye

Cheek to cheek

Side by side

You were sleeping next to me

Arm in arm

Dusk to dawn

With the curtains drawn

And a little last night on these sheets

So, how come when I reach out my fingers

It seems like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

Just when I felt like giving up on us

You turned around and gave me one last touch

That made everything feel better

And even then my eyes got wetter

So confused wanna ask you if you love me

But I don't wanna seem so weak

Maybe I've been California dreaming

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

My California King

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

Yeah! Emmett walked over to me. Almost drooling.

"No not until Alice comes back" I hissed. He groaned. I gave him a kiss before yelling. "Ok Kate your up"

Kate took the stage wearing a silver sparkle dress and hot pink shoes. Ohmaigod I so didn't pick those out! Actually, that dress was supposed to be Alice's….

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Wow she actually did a pretty good job. Sort. Up next was Irina with You Lie by The Band Perry. Irina was wearing a floral dress and tan heels. It was really cute.

It ain't complicated

Well I've grown to hate it

I never liked the taste of crow

But baby I ate it

They tried to warn me

They said that you were ornery

So don't bring me those big brown eyes

and tell me that you're sorry

Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire

The way you lie

You lie like a priceless Persian rug on

a rich man's floor

and you lie like a coon dog basking

in the sunshine on my porch

Well you lie like a penny in a parking

lot at the grocery store

It just comes way too natural to you

The way you lie

That ain't my perfume, I bet she had a curfew

You told me you were out with the boys and

baby I believed you

So why you lookin' so nervous

You know you kind of deserve this

I ought to kill you right now

And do the whole wide world a service

Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out

Like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire

The way you lie

You lie like the man with the slicked back

hair who sold me that Ford

Yeah you lie like a pine tree in the back yard

after last month's storm

Well you lie like a penny in a parking lot at

the grocery store

It just comes way too natural to you

The way you lie

Well I tell you what I'm gonna do

I'm gonna drive to the big old muddy river

I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the

mile long bridge

And there I'm gonna cry

Well maybe just a little

Then I'm gonna slip off the ring

that you put on my finger

And give it a big old fling and watch it sink

Down, down, down

And there it's gonna lie until the Lord

comes back around

Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on

a rich man's floor

You lie like a coon dog basking

in the sunshine on my porch

Well you lie like a penny in a parking

lot at the grocery store

It just comes so dang natural to you

The way you lie

The way you lie

Well it's what you do, it's who you are

After Irina finished Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper came back into the house. Esme took the stage. Oh she was gonna sing. I was also going to borrow the dress she was wearing. She was wearing a silver mermaid dress that had simple flowers on the hem line. Gorgeous!

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Amazing!

**Sorry It took so long. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this chapter is two make it up to everyone! Again I am so sorry! It is also a little short. I won't disappoint-hopefully- with the next chapter. **

_Alice Point of View _

"Ok this week only one person from girls and boys is going home. Everyone did an excellent job this week. Can I have Jasper, Emmett, and Edward please take the stage." Carlisle said. "Jasper Edward you sang you sang Nothing Like This, Emmett you sang Boyfriend, and Edward you sang Rhythm of Love. Emmett and Edward please go sit over on the chair which means Jasper you are safe for another week." Yes! My baby is safe! Thank the voters!

"Next can Seth and Ben please come up to the stage? Seth you sang Smile and Ben you sang Baby. Yeesh, who makes these songs?" Carlisle laughed then put on a serious face. "Ben congratulations you get to cross the stage and go sit with Emmett and Edward."

I shook my head my father was not funny. Emmett was cracking up but that was just Emmett.

"Ok three boys come here," Carlisle began. So he still won't read off the script. Ugh! "Two of you will be safe tonight. One will be going home. Edward please go join Seth on the couch."  
>Just as he said that Emmett started whimpering and holding Ben's hand. Oh Lord. "Emmett congratulations-"<p>

"Nooo I knew this was too good to be true now you're playing me along." Emmett sobbed

"No Emmett you got the most votes this week you are safe" Carlisle rolled his eyes

"OH. Sorry sucker but just no on Justin Bieber you won't get any girls singing that crap. You see I already got a girl that's how I got away with BTR! Hmm well maybe I could get you a record deal"

"EMMETT" we yelled

"What?" Ben ran out crying.

"Ok can Bella, Alice, and Rosalie please come to the stage? Bella you sang The Way I Loved You, Alice you sang Give You My All, and Rosalie you sang California King Bed. Alice and Bella I hate to say this but can you both please go sit over on the chairs." F*** You America! Really I thought Bella did a hell of a job. Who is voting anyway the Volturi? Just as I sat down I had a vision.

"_Yes, how can I help you Tanya Denali?" Aro asked _

"_I want you to vote for the Cullen's American Idol. I want you to let Kate or Irina win. Since they obviously thought my singing was horrible" Tanya flipped her hair. _

"_Tanya, dear, why don't you sing us a song?" Caius said. _

"_Oh let me just go change my clothes!" Tanya exclaimed. _

"_Caius I have been watching the Cullen's Tanya can't sing! We need to leave NOW!" _

"_Oh." _

"_Yes 'OH' you bumbling idiot. Leave a note at the reception desk saying we are going on top secret business and we will be back in a week don't let Tanya follow us!" Aro exclaimed_

I snapped back into it and sent Edward the vision. Who immediately told Esme.

"Ok well can Kate and Irina please take the stage," Carlisle said trying to hurry it along. "Kate you sang My Immortal and Irina you sang The Way You Lie. Irina please stay here Kate you may take your seat back by the others. Ok Bella you are safe you may go sit with the others. I'm sorry Irina but you are going home this week as well." She screamed and ran out. Ok then.

"Anyway contestants next week will be country week. You have to sing one country song and a duet with someone else. Thanks and have a great night!" Carlisle jumped of the stage and tapping finished.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked

"The Volturi are coming" I said

"What? Why?" he looked hesitant.

"Calm down old man I'm sure they have a valid reason" Emmett joked. Esme grabbed him by one ear and Rosalie by the other.

"If you want to keep your ears you will shut up now." Rosalie hissed.

"Yes ma'am" Emmett whispered.

"Anyway the Volturi are coming because they have been watching our American Idol. They love it! Anyway Tanya went to them and told them to vote Kate or Irina to win. Caius told Tanya to sing and Aro got mad cause she can't sing so they are coming here"

"Here we are Mr. Cullen, here we are." Said Aro his old partner in crime as Emmett would say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here is the 2****nd**** part. I am on a sugar high writing rampage! And then I just realized that I could have added this to Chapter 9. Oh well! Enjoy! **

_Alice Point of View _

"Hello everybody" Aro said. There were muffled hi's and hello's. Everyone was scared out of their pants. Well pretty much I could have said they crapped themselves. But when do vampires ever take a dump. I looked over at Edward whose face pretty much read 'Alice-Stop-Thinking-About-Bowel-Movements.' I was nervous. Yeesh, it sucks having a mind reader sometimes.

"So Aro would you care to please tell me why you are here" Carlisle asked.

"Well pretty much what Alice told you. If you don't mind we would like to stay for a week."

"Ok however you cannot eat any of the humans around here" Carlisle said.

"But-"Emmett began

"Emmett shut the fudge up!" Bella exclaimed.

"Ok we will not feed around here. Now continue on with your business" Aro eyed me.

"Right. Okay! So Everyone please find a partner to duet with and the duets don't have to be country but it is country week. You also need to sign up with for a country song. I will come back around midnight to retrieve it" I said.

"So Alice do you have a partner?" Jasper asked.

"Ah just the man I was looking for how would you like to duet with me?" I asked

"Perfect question now what kind of duet?" he asked.

"Hmph. How about Remind Me by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley." I said.

"Ok but what am I supposed to remind you." He said.

"You idiot!" I joked and slapped him.

After about 4 hours of playing around with Jasper I went and checked the duet list first.

_Remind Me- Alice and Jasper _

_Just a kiss- Edward and Bella _

_Whiskey Lullaby- Kate and Seth _

_Like We Never Loved At All - Rosalie and Emmett _

_Don't Stop Believing- Aro and Caius _

I showed Jasper that page.

"Oh lord help us now" he fake acted and I slapped him upside the head.

"Don't make me go find Ivy" his face then showed pure terror. Ivy was the old Seer back when he was in the Civil War. She practically raised him to be the southern gentleman he is today.

"You wouldn't" he choked

"Oh yes I would." He ran out of the room. Probably to go find Emmett. I looked down at the solo list for country week.

Starting With Me- Emmett

When I get where I'm going- Edward

Barefoot Blue Jean Night- Jasper

People are Crazy- Seth

Mississippi Girl- Rosalie

I Keep on Loving You- Bella

Gun Powder and Lead- Alice

Consider Me Gone - Kate

Wow we had some pretty good choices. I'm very surprise at some of them and I need to make sure that Jasper actually wears shoes for this song. I mean not that it would be wrong but he just needs to wear shoes when singing. You don't see USHER dancing barefoot.

"Emmett what are you doing" I yelled when I heard a big bang.

"Watching WWE John Cena just got Freakin Fired." He yelled

"No freakin' way!" I exclaimed running up the stairs to watch. Yes I know short attention span.

"Yah think" Yelled Edward. Stupid mind reader.

**Short I know but I wanted to get on with the next chapter. Also, since today is my birthday** **this is my gift to all my readers. By the way I think I might have forgot to mention this in the story but its just a fluffy funny story I guess. **

**Thank you so much for reading. I love you all. **

**~Ali **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and anything or everything that you may or may not recognize. **

**As always you can skip through the song lyrics and all outfits will be posted on polyvore. The link is on my page. Also, I think I tend to do the girls outfits only so I will try to do like a duet outfit and show the guys outfit in the duet as well as the solo song. Sorry babbling. Ok on with the writing and or reading of the story **

**Alice Point of View **

Finally it was duet night. Jasper and I were up first with Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. I was wearing a green and gray dress. Jasper was wearing a green silk button down and dark jeans. After a few memory jokes from Emmett, we were up.

[Jasper] We didn't care if people stared

We'd make out in a crowd somewhere

Somebody'd tell us to get a room

It's hard to believe that was me and you

Now we keep saying that we're ok

But I don't want to settle for good not great

I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again

Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck

[Alice] Remind me, remind me

So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough

[Jasper] Remind me, remind me

[Alice] Remember the airport dropping me off

We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop

[Jasper] I felt bad cause you missed your flight

[Both] But that meant we had one more night

[Alice] Do you remember how it used to be

we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep

[Jasper] Remind me Remind me

Baby remind me

[Alice] Oh so on fire so in love

that look in your eyes that I miss so much

[Jasper] Remind me, baby remind me

[Jasper] I wanna feel that way

[Alice] Yeah I wanna hold you close

[Both] Oh If you still love me

Don't just assume I know

[Alice] Do you remember the way it felt?

[Jasper] You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves

[Alice] Remind me, remind me

[Jasper] Yeah remind me

[Alice] All those things that you used to do

That made me fall in love with you

Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me

[Jasper] Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt

All those mornings I was late for work

Remind me

[Both] Oh baby remind me

[Alice] Oh, baby remind me, remind me

[Jasper] Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt

Baby, remind me

I'd say we didn't do to bad of a job. Ok so we practiced. A LOT.

After sharing a quick kiss with Jasper. "Emmett Rosalie your up" I yelled.

"Alice we changed our song by the way we are going to do Airplanes Part 1. Not 2. 1. " Rosalie called. Rosalie was dressed in all black with $800 dollar sparkly heels. It looked ahmazing.

Emmett wanted to dress like a ninja. I said he could as long as he wore shoes and no mask.

[Rosalie]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

[Emmett]

Yeah

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish

To go back to a place much simpler than this

Cause after all the partyin and smashin and crashin

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness

And when youre staring at that phone in your lap

And you hoping but them people never call you back

But thats just how the story unfolds

You get another hand soon after you fold

And when your plans unravel

And they sayin what would you wish for

If you had one chance

So airplane airplane sorry Im late

[Im on my way so dont close that gate

If I dont make that then Ill switch my flight

And Ill be right back at it by the end of the night

[Rosalie]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

[Emmett]

Somebody take me back to the days

Before this was a job, before I got paid

Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank

Yeah back when I was tryin to get into the subway

And back when I was rappin for the hell of it

But now a days we rappin to stay relevant

Im guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Then maybe yo maybe Ill go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game

And back when aint nobody listened to my mix tape

And back before I tried to cover up my slang

But this is for the Cada, whats up Bobby Ray

So can I get a wish to end the politics

And get back to the music that started this shit

So here I stand and then again I say

Im hopin we can make some wishes outta airplanes?

[Rosalie]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

Perfecto.

"Nice job Rosie Posie" Emmett whisper yelled.

"Emmett what have I told you about calling me that." Rosalie yelled.

"Sorry?" he asked like it wasn't the correct answer. She got on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss.

"Ok now up is Edward and Bella with just a kiss." Bella had on black pants a yellow blouse and brownish boots. She was a walking ralph lauren. Edward wore all black. Haha he looks like a ninja3

[Bella] Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

[Edward] I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

[Both] Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

[Bella] I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real,

[Edward] no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight

"And there you have it folks. The reason why Edward waited to kiss Bella for what 2 months, and why he stalked her to watch her sleep…ow" Emmett yelped.

"Shut the Hell Up" Everyone yelled.

"Well he's right" Rosalie smirked.

"Anyway next up is Kate and Seth with Whiskey Lullaby." Damn! That song makes me cry every time. Kate even had on the cutest black and beige lace dress ever.

[Seth] She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said I'll love her till I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

[Both] La la la la la la la la la la

[Kate] The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Until the night

[Both] She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la la la la la

I'm bawling my eyes out and sobbing into Jasper's shoulder by the time they finished. Ok now I'm laughing my ass off. Aro and Caius walked in wearing tight leather pants and tight t-shirts.

"Cue the music" Aro yelled.

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin', somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win

Some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin', somewhere in the night

[Instrumental Interlude]

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlights, people

"Holy Fish Paste" Emmett yelled.

"Damn" Rosalie giggled.

Funniest duet ever.

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Sorry this took so long I was with my dad, then a birthday party, then I saw the Taylor Swift concert when she came to Cleveland! Best concert ever! I'll try to add their solo's before I go to Florida. Oh yeah I'm going to Florida next week and I'm not allowed to bring my Laptop: ( **

**Please vote for your favorite couple! **


	12. Chapter 12

"Well I had the time of my life thanks to you Cullens. Please let us know how many votes we get. Since we must be heading home to Volturia (right?)." Aro said.

"Thank you Budah!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett?" Bella said

"Yes"

"SHUT UP!"

"You got it dude" he did that finger thing. Wow! I haven't seen Bella that mad since well never.

"Anyway first up is Emmett singing Starting With Me." Rosalie thought he looked so cute in that cowgirl hat.

"I had a one night stand with my best friend's baby sister

And to this day he still won't speak to me

I pawned my grandpa's old guitar in collage

For a case of beer and a tank of gasoline

I took a swing at my old man one Christmas

I never dreamed that it would be his last

I wish mom had rung my neck when she caught me with those cigarettes

Which reminds me, I'm down to my last pack

If I had a dime for half the things I did

That didn't make no sense at all, I'd be living a little higher on the hall

If only I'd've known that later on down the road

I'd look back and not like what I see

I'd've changed a lot of things startin' with me

I called my brother everything I could think of

The night he wouldn't bail me out of jail

I lost a job most folks 'round here would die for

By laying out all night and raising hell

And I let a woman that I love slip through my fingers

Chalk another dumb move up to my foolish pride

I was in there standin' by the bed when the preacher bowed his head

With the family, the day my grandma die

If I had a dime for half the things I did

That didn't make no sense at all, I'd be living a little higher on the hall

If only I'd've known that later on down the road

I'd look back and not like what I see

Ohh, I'd've changed a lot of things startin' with me

If only I'd've known that later on down the road

I'd look back and not like what I see

Ohh, I'd've changed a lot of things startin' with me

Startin' with me

"woooo!" I slapped Rosalie

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Ok up next is Edward with When I get where I'm going"

He stepped on the stage and grabbed the microphone. I had Bella background sing where Dolly Parton was supposed to sing.

"When I get where I'm going

On the far side of the sky

The first thing that I'm gonna do

Is spread my wings and fly

I'm gonna land beside a lion

And run my fingers through his mane

Or I might find out what it's like

To ride a drop of rain

Yeah when I get where I'm going

There'll be only happy tears

I will shed the sins and struggles

I have carried all these years

And I'll leave my heart wide open

I will love and have no fear

Yeah when I get where I'm going

Don't cry for me down here

I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy

And he'll match me step for step

And I'll tell him how I missed him

Every minute since he left

Then I'll hug his neck

Yeah when I get where I'm going

There'll be only happy tears

I will shed the sins and struggles

I have carried all these years

And I'll leave my heart wide open

I will love and have no fear

Yeah when I get where I'm going

Don't cry for me down here

So much pain and so much darkness

In this world we stumble through

All these questions I can't answer

So much work to do

But when I get where I'm going

And I see my maker's face

I'll stand forever in the light

Of his amazing grace

Yeah when I get where I'm going

There'll be only happy tears

Hallelujah

I will love and have no fear

When I get where I'm going

Yeah when I get where I'm going

"Um one minor issue we don't cry" Jasper chuckled.

"Anyway next up is Jasper with Barefoot Blue Jean Night." I looked down at his feet. "Jasper put your dang shoes on"

"Ugh fine mother" I slapped him upside the head.

I let Jasper even play guitar and pick out his own outfit.

"A full moon shinin' bright

Edge of the water; we were feelin' alright

Back down a country road

The girls are always hot, and the beer is ice cold

Cadillac, horns on the hood

My buddy Frankie had his dad hook him up good

Girls smile when we roll by

They hop in the back, and we cruise to the river side

(Whoa-oh)

Never gonna grow up

(Whoa-oh)

Never gonna slow down

(Whoa-oh)

We were shinin' like lighters in the dark

In the middle of a rock show

(Whoa-oh)

We were doin' it right

(Whoa-oh)

We were comin' alive

(Whoa-oh)

Yeah, caught in a Southern summer, barefoot, blue jean night

Blue eyes and auburn hair

Sittin' lookin' pretty by the fire in a lawn chair

New to town, and new to me

Her ruby red lips was sippin' on sweet tea

Shot me in love like a shootin' star

So, I grabbed a beer and my ol' guitar

Then we sat around till the break of dawn

Howlin' and singin' our favorite song

(Whoa-oh)

Never gonna grow up

(Whoa-oh)

Never gonna slow down

(Whoa-oh)

We were shinin' like lighters in the dark

In the middle of a rock show

(Whoa-oh)

We were doin' it right

(Whoa-oh)

We were comin' alive

(Whoa-oh)

Yeah, caught in a Southern summer, barefoot, blue jean night

Whoa-oh, never gonna grow up

Ha!

Never gonna slow down

We were shinin' like lighters in the dark

In the middle of a rock show

(Whoa-oh)

We were doin' it right

(Whoa-oh)

We were comin' alive

(Whoa-oh)

Yeah, caught in a Southern summer, barefoot, blue jean night

(Whoa-oh)

Barefoot, blue jean night

(Whoa-oh)

Barefoot, blue jean night

(Whoa-oh)

Barefoot, blue jean night"

"Ok and last but not least. Seth with People are Crazy." Kate gave him a kiss before he started up. Wow, is there something going on there? Hmm…

"old man and me, were at the bar and we

Were having us some beers and swaping I dont cares

Talking politics, blonde and red-head chicks

Old dogs and new tricks and habits we aint kicked

We talked about Gods grace and all the hell we raised

Then I heard the ol' man say;

God is great, beer is good and people are crazy

He said "I fought two wars,

Been married and divorced"

What brings you to Ohio?

He said "Damned if I know"

We talked an hour or two about every girl we knew

What all we put them through

Like two old boys will do

We pondered life an death

He light a cigarette

He said "These damn things will kill me yet;

But God is great, beer is good and people are crazy"

Last call its 2am, I said goodbye to him

I never talk to him again

Then one sunny day, I saw the old mans face

Front page Obituary, he was a millionaree

he left his fortune to some guy he barely knew, his kids were mad as hell

But me, Im doing well

And I drop by today, to just say thanks and pray,

I left a six-pack right there on his grave and i said; God is great,

beer is good, and people are crazy.

God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy.

God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy."

People, people are crazy.

"Nice job Seth. I could've done better but you know whatever" Emmett tried to act all non-chalant. This time Esme slapped him. I'm surprised his head hasn't come off yet.

"Ok girls turn first up is Rosalie with Mississippi Girl"

"Hit it!"

"Well it's a long way from Star, Mississippi

To the big stage I'm singing on tonight

And sometimes the butterflies still get me

When I'm in the spotlight

And some people seem to think that I've changed

That I'm different than I was back then

But in my soul I know that I'm the same way

That I really always been

[Chorus:]

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

Just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

Ride my kids around piggy back

They might know me all around this world

But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Well I spent a few weeks in California

They put my face on the big movie screen

But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from

That's just me chasing dreams, yeah

[Chorus:]

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

Just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

Ride my kids around piggy back

They might know me all around this world

But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

Just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

Ride my kids around piggy back

They might know me all around this world

But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl

oh

Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl

yeah yeah

oh oh

Mississippi girl"

"Nice job Rosalie ok next up is Bella with I Keep on Loving You"

"Love takes the patience of Job

That's what my Mama always said

Faith is the belief in something more than what you know

That's what the Good Book says

You gotta play the cards you got

Who knows what fate is holding

At times you gotta go without knowing where you're going

That's why I keep on lovin' you

I keep on lovin' you

Through the baby don't leave mes

And never will agains

And I promise tos

I keep on lovin' you

Lord knows we've had our share of fights

Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs

We've had plenty and then some of baby I'm gones and turnarounds

Sometimes I swear it might be easier to throw in the towel

Someday we're gonna look back

Say look at us now

That's why I keep on lovin' you

I keep on lovin' you

Through the baby don't leave mes

And never will agains

And I promise tos

I keep on lovin' you

Keep on lovin' you

Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like thats

I'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' you

I keep on lovin' you... I keep on lovin' you

Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like that

I'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' you

I keep on lovin' you... I keep on lovin' you"

"I keep on loving you too, Love" Edward used his fancy compulsion. Whatever. Rosalie announced this time.

"Alice your up with Gun Powder and Lead" Rosalie giggled as Emmett tickeled them.

County road 233, under my feet

Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me

I've got two miles till, he makes bail

And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell

[Chorus:]

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun

Wait by the door and light a cigarette

If he wants a fight well now he's got one

And he ain't seen me crazy yet

He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll

Don't that sound like a real man

I'm going to show him what a little girls made of

Gunpowder and lead

It's half past ten, another six pack in

And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind

He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies

He dont know what's waiting here this time

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun

Wait by the door and light a cigarette

If he wants a fight well now he's got one

And he ain't seen me crazy yet

He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll

Don't that sound like a real man

I'm going to show him what a little girls made of

Gunpowder and lead

His fist is big but my gun's bigger

He'll find out when I pull the trigger

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun

Wait by the door and light a cigarette

If he wants a fight well now he's got one

And he ain't seen me crazy yet

He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll

Don't that sound like a real man

I'm going to show him what a little girls made of

Gunpowder and lead

"Ok I have a stupid question for you" Emmett said. When doesn't he have a stupid question.

"And I have a stupid answer" I replied

"Um so does that mean if Jasper ever threatens you you'd shoot him?" Emmett asked.

"Yes sir" Jasper chuckled and gave me a big kiss.

"Well while they are preoccupied last up is Kate with Consider me Gone." Rosalie filled in for me again.

"Every time I turn the conversation to something deeper than the weather I can feel you always shuttin' down.

And when I need an explanation for the silence, you just tell me you don't wanna talk about it now.

What you're not saying is coming in loud and clear, we're at a crossroads here...

[Chorus:]

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose

If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you

If you don't get drunk on my kiss

If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done

Let's not drag this on

Consider me gone

With you I've always been wide open, like a window or an ocean. There is nothing I've ever tried to hide.

So when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' I start thinkin' that we're lookin', we're lookin' at goodbye.

How about a strong shot of honesty, don't you owe that to me...

[Chorus:]

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose

If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you

If you don't get drunk on my kiss

If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done

Let's not drag this on

Consider me gone.

Consider me a memory.

Consider me the past.

Consider me a smile in an old photograph, someone who used to make you laugh.

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose

If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you

Then I guess we're done, let's not drag this on.

Consider me gone.

Consider me gone.

Consider me gone.

Just consider me gone.

**Well I hope you guys loved it. Please vote so I can update sooner! Also, I can't for the next soong choices. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok everyone its time to see who goes home" Carlisle announced. "First up the fabulous four girls please come up. Now remember this is based off the solo performance. Alice you sang gunpowder and lead. Kate you sang Consider Me Gone. You can both exit off stage you are both safe. Bella and Rosalie you are going to go sit with the bottom three."

"Yay?" Bella didn't looked phased. She actually hated being on youtube.

"Ok next up is the four boys Emmett, Jasper, and Seth-"

"OMG Carlisle you did that in alphabetical order!"

"Yes Emmett. As I was saying…"

"I am so smart!"

"Yes Emmett-"

"OMG I should like go to Harvard"

"Naw community college is enough for you"

"Shut up Jasper!"

"If any of you say anything more you are both eliminated" Carlisle yelled. "Anyway Edward please go to the bottom 3. Thank you Jasper, Seth, and Emmett"

"Yes sir e Bob"

"EMMETT"

"Sorry. Good luck Rosie!"

"Anyway now Rosalie and Bella you are both safe. I'm sorry Edward you will be going home."

"I am home"

"To a hotel. Without Bella"

"What!"

"You can't be here during taping, but vote on youtube. Now leave"

"Fine"

"Fine" I jumped up. "Ok next weeks theme will be hip-hop or pop. Sign-ups will be until midnight. Jasper can you please escort Edward"

"Yeah babe"

"Love ya"

.

I looked down at the sign-up sheet.

Bella- The one that got away- Katy Perry

Alice- Love You Like a Love Song

Rosalie- Skyscraper

Kate- Someone Like You

Seth- Moves Like Jaggar

Emmett- It Girl

Jasper- It Will Rain

Hmm sounds like a good show… time to go shopping!

"Showtime people!" I yelled. "Bella your first" Bella was wearing True Religion Cape Town Skinny Jeans, Burberry light blue cotton shirt blouse, and Jimmy Choo Yen Suede Biker Boots. I think she was the best Katy Perry covered up conservative version ever.

Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse

But in another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

The one that got away

[Bridge:]

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)

It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)

I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)

'Cause now I paid the price

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

"Awesome job Belly. Next up is Rosalie with Skyscraper" I was going after Rose but I stayed to see her outfit before going to change.

Rosalie had on a light sky blue Narella Dore Braided Dress and Steve Madden Partyy-R Platform Pump Fushia Satin heels. As I changed I listened to her sing.

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence, as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

So there's nothing left of me?

[Chorus:]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

[Bridge:]

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus:]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

[Bridge:]

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear

Yeah oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

[Chorus:]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper) huh huh huh

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

**Rosalie POV **

I finished up just as Alice came out onto stage wearing a Valentino Embelished Silk-Chiffon Flapper Dress. Stuart Weitzman evening glitswoon pump in silver. She looked amazing.

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Verse 2]

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Bridge]

No one comparesis

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

Wow I'm impressed.

"And next up is Kate" Carlisle announced.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "

Yeah

You'd know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Yeah

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Kate had on the cutest almost aqua prom dress with beaded bust. It was amazing.

"Ok before the guys go I want to go!" Carlisle yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled yep. He jumped on stage in skinny jeans and a tight tank top/t-shirt.

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

[Chorus:]

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

[Verse 2:]

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

Oh

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)

And it goes like this (Uh)

[Chorus:]

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you (Uh)

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)

I've got the moves like Jagger

[Bridge:]

**Esme jumped on stage with him to sing the Christina Aguleria part. I was so so soo embarrassed. **

You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

[Chorus:]

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

(Oh, yeah)

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

'Well then now that that is over Seth your up." I yelled "And hurry!"

"I was kinda gonna sing that but I guess I'll sing Hangover by Taio Cruz.."

"Good enough"

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I've been drinking too much for sure

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I got an empty cup

Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh

And I can drink until I throw up, eh

And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh

I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, going, going, going...

[Taio]

I got a little bit trashed last night, night

I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah

I got a little bit mashed last night, night

I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh

I'm on the roof

If you don't know

Well now you know

[Taio Cruz - Hook]

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I've been drinking too much for sure

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I got an empty cup

Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh

And I can drink until I throw up, eh

And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh

I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!

[Flo Rida - Rap Verse]

[Taio Cruz - Hook]

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I've been drinking too much for sure

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I got an empty cup

Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh

And I can drink until I throw up, eh

And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh

I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!

"Woooo!" We were all dancing around and singing with him. I could get used to this mutt.

"Ok next up is Emmett."

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks

Just tryna find ya

I've been like a maniac insomniac,

5 steps behind ya

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award,

That's how much you mean to me

[Chorus:]

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl,

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long,

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads

Knockin' them dead

Dropping like flies around you

If I get your body close not letting go

Hoping you're about to

Tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!

Like a TV show playing reruns

Every chance I get,

I'm a turn you on

[Chorus:]

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all-night-long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

[Bridge:]

Can't seem to stop you from... running, running

Through my, through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming

Til' I make you mine, mine

You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl

You're my greatest hit girl

Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl

[Chorus:]

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl,

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Everybody in the crowd

Let me hear you singing like

This is it girl.

Awww my Emmy-bear can sing so well. He's just amazing.

"And lastly and leastly my annoying brother Jasper!" Alice smacked me when I said that.

If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>To keep you by my side<br>To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin' "There goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain.

Oh, don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye),  
>Don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye)<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<p>

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

**Dear readers, **

**First of all I want to say thank you because if your reading this you obviously read the chapter. I know I can't just come back after leaving this story on a almost 6 maybe 7 month hiatus. But I want you to know that I truly am sorry. **

**My dad had gotten married, then Thanksgiving, Christmas, and now New Years. I wanted to update this yesterday, New Year's Eve, but I got side tracked and had to go to a party. **

**So as a late Christmas gift I updated this chapter and hope to update more before school starts on Wednesday. **

**Again I am sorry for delaying all of this.. **

**Thank you all for being truly amazing.. **

**~CrazyCountryLove3**


	14. DEAR READERS D:

Dear Readers,

First I would like to apologize. I wanted to get this out back in January. Kind of shameful:/ Secondly, I would like to say thank you for sticking through this story. You all are totally amazing.

Second, back in January I received an email saying that someone felt this story was going very slow. Sadly, I couldn't agree more.

Saying that I think I will just leave this story how it is. I cant think of much more tosay. I feel really bad discontinuing this story. However, I school, illness, and story bunnies have sadly gotten the best of me.

If anyone has a WattPad account please feel free to follow me, as I will follow you, AllMyHeart3.

I am thinking of starting up a blog with all my story bunnies and story updates. If I do I'll add another authors note on here.

Thank you so much for your support and time,

CrazyCountryLove3


End file.
